The Naked, but Always Seen and Always Bent, Truth (might change title)
by PanopticBibelot
Summary: In a city that never sleeps, the Elites and those surrounding them are restless. With secrets told and rumours spread, there isn't much that stays between friends or in their heads. But with me as the pseudo-GossipGirl, secrets still will be shared across New York but those private moments and fleeting or permanent thoughts will be seen in the eyes of the reader. XOXO
1. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

**So...this might continue on. Not neccesarily Jenny and Damien but one-shots in all the characters lives. And the pairings aren't always the same. Like I could have Serena and Dan but also Serena and Nate. Or Vanessa and Dan or...you get it. There might be OC's for Blair (cuz Blair dated that incestuous prince and I can tell if - after or before Chuck, maybe to make him jelly or not, - some high up there blue collar guy came along she would be on that)**

**Pretty much any pairing is fine. Except for the ones that I just cant fathom like Chuck and Serena. **

**And it isnt all Romance. Friendship is in there. Characters thought on one and other. Updates won't be frequent just whener I feel like it.**

* * *

_**J and D**_

Maybe he was looking for any excuse. Maybe he was just too damn prideful to admit he was just as nervous as she was. But still, he left.

It wasn't the fact that she refused to shut up and put out. Or the fact that she would get things going and then abruptly stop leaving him to a cold, cold shower.

No.

It was that when Jenny pulled away saying she didn't want to do it anymore and looked down at him expectantly, he almost pulled her back towards him, stroked her hair, and cuddled the rest of the night away.

And that was just way too emotional for him. And the feeling he got when he thought of exercising that idea leaned dangerously close to 'love'.

In all honesty, Damien suspected he was falling for Jenny when she came up with the jacket scheme, challenged him, and told him – with a sexy little smile – that he would have to ask for a date.

And he _knew_ that he was falling for her when he told her his dad's story.

So when he felt that the line between 'like' and 'love' was fading until only a faint mark was left, Damien knew he had to re-draw it. Or engrave it.

Thus, Damien sat up, gave a disbelieving laugh, and gathered his clothes.

"Where – Where are you going?" Jenny asked.

He ignored that question, for _he _didn't even know.

Damien opened the door and said the sentence that would hit a nerve in trying-to-grow-up-too-fast-Jenny. "I knew you were just a kid."

He was about to walk out but when he looked back at the fretting blonde bombshell his willpower faltered.

The helpless, please-don't-leave-me-and-let's-talk-face _almost_ made him go back. He _almost_ shut the door and crawled back into bed. He _almost_ wrapped his arms around Jenny and talked everything out.

But almost is the heavily weighted word that changes that paragraph tremendously.

So Damien walked out and went down the hall to the elevator. He leaned against one of the walls and when the door clicked/dinged shut, he sank down to his feet and sighed.

Damien Dulgaard, New York's favorite drug dealer, felt like a cheat, a horrible, sneaky cheat for leaving Jenny behind.

Guilt pulled at him. It was like his conscience was _finally _kicking in. _Finally_ telling him what was right and wrong. He attempted to shake it off when his phone chimed and he read the text.

_I've got cash!  
__-Sam Budeux_

Now Damien still couldn't shake the horrible feeling of his compassion (that he carefully kept guarded under lock and key) catching up to him, but he had a job that couldn't simply be put off because he felt terrible over his 16-year-old virgin girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend, now. There were huge consequences if he didn't deliver.

And like he said to Jenny once, there is no rest for the wicked.

And after this night, he really felt wicked.

* * *

**Hope you liked. I'm kind of on a Jamien or Denny (idk) kick right now.**


	2. Tears of The Secretly Miserable Queen

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

Jenny took the long way to Constance, avoiding anyone with Prada and hairbands. Her lackeys could be endearing but also annoying and spoiled. And Jenny was tired of everything; of having to be the Queen B or J or whatever.

While she did find the power gratifying, at the same time, it was smothering. It was overpowering her, and she could tell. She knew every time she set out to ruining some poor girls life or sent in yet another Gossip Girl tip or as she kicked some nobody off of the Steps. And could she do anything about it?

No. The last time she tried to change things, tried to annihilate the hierarchy that ruled Constance Billiard, the girls called Blair so that she could remind Little J just what it meant to be Queen and how to rule the school.

But now it was just too much. She hurts Eric, Serena, Lily, Dan, and her father.

She pushed them all away and she now, she was alone. She was sure that they hated her. Her dad included.

Oh God, she was Chuck. Unloved and bitter.

Jenny sighed. She wanted to change. She had to change. But as she neared Constance and her 'helpers' took up rank, she glared at anyone who dared to make eye contact, yelled at some kid who decided to sit higher than her, and sent in a gossip girl tip that would ruin the little bitch who's mom was screwing some guy that wasn't her father.

She looked at prospective members who could join her crew. Little Alice would later be the new Little J.

And Jenny Humphrey hoped that Alice would put up as much of a fight as she had. Because she wanted to step down, take off her crown, and relinquish the throne.

But in Constance it wasn't that simple, you couldn't just give away the crown, it had to be ripped from your pretty little scalp, ruining you strategically styled curls.

Jenny sighed as she watched Alice run of to get her coffee: low-fat, no cream, no sugar, and if Alice didn't sneak in a shot of gin, there would be hell to pay. And Jenny would take a sip of the bitter tonic that she _knew _she would hate, throw down the cup, call Alice incompetent, and demand that she clean up the mess on the ground with her _brand new designer dress_.

Jenny wiped at the tear that was treatening to escape. She couldn't look weak in front of these people.

"There's something in my eye." Jenny announced. The rest of her followers began digging through their purses to find tissues and eye drops.

At the end of the day, Jenny took the subway to Brooklyn. She entered her old house and stared at the wall of pictures.

Simpler times.

She wanted to go back. The Upper East Side could go choke and die. She wanted her life back. She wanted to be an advocate of all that is good not all that is bitchy. She'd give up the dresses, the balls, all of it to go back to her sewing machine and the waffle breakfasts.

Jenny shook her head and called a limo.

It was time to go back to being Jenny Van der Woodsen Humphrey.

The one everyone hated.

Including herself.

And it begins, Jenny thought.

A flood of tears fall as she walks to the limo.

* * *

**Did you like? Yes? No? Maybe? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
